The Simple Bare Necessities
by threewhitedoves
Summary: Childish/Jungle/Manor. Three random words this story was inspired by! More in the A/N. Wevid bromance, Niff and Klaine fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Yeah, I'm starting a new story. I know I should probably update my other ones... I will! I promise! But this one is all planned out in my head, I just have to write it :D**

**I was playing around with a random word generator today and thought It would be fun to write something from random words. So the words I ended up with were 'Childish, Jungle, Manor'**.

**And that, my children, is how this story came to be. **

**It features some Niff, Wevid bromance and Klaine fluffiness. Because we all love our Klaine fluff. It's pretty AU, the character personalities are mostly going to be what ever I write at the time, save for Kurt and Blaine of course. **

**This is only a preview people! The chapters will be much longer then this! Hopefully around 1,000words each. I'm hoping to upload the next one as early as tomorrow, depends on if I get a free period or not :P**

**The title is from '_Jungle Book_' cause, you know, the story has a jungle in it ;) If you have a better suggestion for the title as the story goes on, feel free to suggest it! Along with any prompts you want me to work in. If I can. **

**You know you need to stop talking when the A/N is longer then the chapter... Awkward..**

_**TUMBLR: revert(dash)to(dash)deviation **_

* * *

><p>"Are you absolutely sure?" The man on the other end murmured his confirmation.<p>

"But that's-" The dark haired women sighed heavily.

"Okay, Yes, I understand. I just wish it was on another date." Mrs. Montgomery paused to listen to her husband's response.

"Yes, I have the perfect idea. " She walked down to her study and sat down at her large mahogany desk, opening her laptop and beginning to type away.

"We have one week before the conference, could you take care of flights and accommodation? I'll start preparations immediately. He goes on holidays next week, correct?" Janice waited for his reply and confirmation before hanging up.

She ran her hand down the smiling picture framed on her desk, "We're sorry Wessie, we'll make it up to you. We promise."


	2. Phase One

**Not as long as I wanted... But here it is anyway *offers up with piece of cake***

**Anyone seen Extraordinary Christmas yet? I thought it was a bit... Awkward to watch. Kurt and Blaine were adorable though * squeal* PM me if you want a link to it online. **

**Review, tell me what you think, idea's and all that jazz is completely and totally welcome. I really want to improve my writing style so it would be fantastic if you could help me out! Even just a few pointers would be great. **

**_Bold italics - Wes' thoughts _**

_Italics - The text. _

* * *

><p>"Oi! Wait up!"<p>

Wes stopped walking and slowly turned around looking suspiciously at the dark skinned boy running towards him. David stopped in front of him and bent over to try and catch his breath.

Wes stared at him for a moment before sighing heavily. "What did you do this time?"

David straightened up with a smirk playing on his lips. "Why would you assume that I did something wrong?"

Wes snickered at the innocent expression on David's face, remembering the last time. They still hadn't been able to get the blueberry stains out of the ceiling.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that whenever you come running up to me you either need a solid alibi or an amazing plan has fallen out of your head... Oh my gosh, are we finally putting operation 'Klaine' into action?"

David laughed at the thought of their two sexually frustrated -but totally in love with each other- friends. "Maybe another time. I was just wondering what you were doing for your 18th? You haven't really spoken about it... and it's next week..."

Wes visibly deflated and adopted a bitter tone as he spoke. "I overheard my parents on the phone the other night. They have to go away for my birthday so it doesn't look like I'll be doing too much."

David clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sure we can do something with the warblers, a movie night or something?"

"Yeah" He smiled weakly "Sounds great. I gotta get to English or your mum will kill me. As much as I love her, having your mum as my English teacher is just kind of ... weird."

David winced, "I know exactly how you feel. I can't get away with anything! And lately she's started staring at me while I do my homework. It's creepy. Reminds me of that movie we watched at your place once..."

"Dude, don't even remind me about that. I had nightmares!" Wes made a disgusted face, trying not to think about that horrible movie too much. "Anyway, I gotta go."

"Yeah I'll see you in Warblers. Just tell mum you were talking to me or something. Don't worry, she loves you" He winked, trying to cheer Wes up a little.

"See ya!" Wes called as he rounded the corner.

As soon as he was out of sight, David smirked to himself. Having your mother teach your best friend has its perks. For instance, his mum was going to be running a little 'late' for this particular class, so Wes should get there on time. He whipped out his phone, sending a quick text and then ran off to his last class of the day.

'_Phase one complete. Phase two underway.'_

Truth was, Wes was pretty damn pissed about his parents having to be away for his 18th. But he knew it wasn't their fault it was just business. As much as he loved his parents he just wished they didn't have to be away so much. Growing up, he'd spent more time at David's house then he had at his own. This is why he grew so close to David's mother, and why it was just _weird_ to have her teaching him English.

He walked into the classroom ready to make excuses and apologise but he found the other kids just taking their seats. So he strode over and plopped down next to Thad to discuss some song selections before Warbler practice next period.

_**I just want to have an 18**__**th**__** I'll remember.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Kurt and Blaine will emerge next chapter for _Phase two_. **

**Tumblr link on profile :)**


	3. Phase Two

Kurt and Blaine were good friends. They told each other everything. But Blaine couldn't help but want more. He was getting tired of pretending that he felt nothing more than friendship for the boy walking next to him. Every time their hands brushed together, he wanted nothing more than to grab Kurt's soft one and hold it tightly in his own.

So on their way to Warbler rehearsal that afternoon, when it happened for the fifth time, Blaine did exactly that. He grabbed Kurt's creamy white hand and laced their fingers together. Kurt's head snapped towards Blaine with wide-eyed shock. Blaine's heart leapt into his throat and his body tensed, waiting for the rejection surely to come. But it never did. Kurt merely smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze before using his other hand to open the door they'd now reached.

Blaine almost passed out from pure relief and happiness. His stomach felt like a shopping centre during a big sale.

As they walked in and took a seat on a couch, Nick and Jeff eyed their linked hands with raised eye brows but didn't say anything. Blaine tried to ignore the wink David sent him and hoped Kurt hadn't noticed anything.

A few more boys filed in and struck up quiet conversations with the others until David called for their attention.

"Alright, everyone listen up. You may notice Wes isn't here yet-" Murmurs broke out amongst the boys. "Quiet down! It's nothing bad I promise. In fact, I'm sure you'll all enjoy it immensely."

This caught the boys attention. They all leaned forward in their seats, eager to learn more.

"So, you all know its Wes' 18th next week and his parents are going to be away….."

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang and Wes started collecting his things. Deep in thought, he didn't notice Thad slipping out of the class room without him. He was just about to make his way to Warblers before Mrs Thompson, Anna, called him back.<p>

"Wes! I was wondering if you could help me with something? I couldn't ask David, I'd never hear the end of it."

Wes scratched the back of his head. He really needed to get to Warblers… but a few minutes shouldn't hurt.

"Sure, Mrs T. What did you need help with?"

"It's this damn facebook, It's playing up again…"

* * *

><p>"Is everyone okay with that?"<p>

The Warblers all grinned like maniacs. Blaine called out from his spot next to Kurt, "This is gonna be totally awesome!" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's puppy-like excitement.

"Just remember, if anyone lets it slip to Wes, I'll kick you out of the Warblers." David fixed them all with a serious glare just to get his point across.

Wes chose that moment to walk through the door and catch the tail end of their conversation. "Who are we kicking out?"

David's eyes widened as he tried to think of an excuse. "Because…"

"He threatened to kick anyone out that didn't practice over the holidays." Kurt lied smoothly.

"Ah, yes! Thank you David. We'll be able to tell if you don't!" Wes walked over and took his seat in the middle of the council table.

David mouthed a quick thank you to Kurt. "That's enough of this sitting around, get the room into order."

The Warblers burst in to action, moving tables and chairs against the wall to make a decent sized practice space.

"Sorry I was late, your mum needed to see me about something."

"Don't worry, it's all cool"

* * *

><p><strong>AVPM reference anyone? ;)<strong>


End file.
